


Glitches

by SFGP13



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFGP13/pseuds/SFGP13
Summary: What would have happened if Miles hadn't taken the leap of faith? What if Gwen stayed behind?





	1. Staying Behind

"Bye Miles," Gwen said, giving him a remorseful look. Miles gave a confused look, and she couldn't look in his eyes anymore. It broke her heart, knowing that she seemed to be the only one who believed that he could send her home. But he couldn't do it. She understood, she was a kid like him. It was a lot to get right in 2 days.

She left through the window and stuck to the wall along with the others. They overheard Miles arguing with Peter B,  
"But if you stay here, you'll die!"

"I'm doing what needs to be done!"

Peter was going to sacrifice himself. It was heart-wrenching to hear them go back and forth. Gwen thought to herself, Oh my gosh, is he...no...no way. Another Peter's gonna die. I shouldn't intervene, it's for the sake of this dimension....but.....but....

Peter B. launched out the window, prompting the others to follow. Gwen looked back one last time at Miles, noticing that he had been webbed up and couldn't talk. She mouthed sorry to him, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, until Miles closed his eyes and nodded. She nodded as well and caught up with the other Spiders.

Miles was thinking to himself, He's right. I'm not there yet, I'm not ready.

...

They had gotten to the collider, and Peter jumped as he had a glitch, "You don't have to stay, Peter. I can do it."

"No, I've made up my mind." Gwen narrowed her eyebrows when she heard that, Does he mean, he..he wants to die? The thoughts kept going through her head, He shouldn't have to do it, his life is too important, same with the others. There's nothing for me. Another Peter Parker shouldn't have to suffer the same fate.

...

"Okay, I've got the goober in!" yelled Peter. Everyone went to him. They all said their goodbyes and traveled through, leaving just Peter and Gwen.  
"Peter, I...I don't think you should do this."

"What? Kid, it's too late to do this right now. You need to go home." Gwen blinked and tears started to fall.

"In my dimension, I killed my Peter. He was exactly like you, just younger. I didn't mean to, he turned into a giant lizard, and...and I beat him. But, he's gone. And it's my fault. Peter, please, don't stay, you'll die in an even more painful way."

"Gwen, I know how hard it is. It seems as if everything's your fault. It's not, you're a hero, and you'll always be one. It's ok. You're still a kid, tell me, how old are you?"

"F-fifteen."

"Barely older than Miles. Trust me, I'm happy with my decision. C'mon, it's time for you to go-" 

"You're not going anywhere!" Yelled Kingpin as he smashed through debris. 

"I'll handle him. You need to go." Peter ordered, but Gwen still hesitated. Peter jumped toward Kingpin but gasped when a web hit his back. It was Gwen pulling him away, as she went to fight Kingpin instead.

"No!" yelled Peter, as he grabbed her arm, "I can't let you die!"

Gwen, struggling to get out of his grip, crying through her mask, said, "Neither can I!" 

...

Miles sat on his bed, as all the webbing had dissolved. Ganke was awake again, and was on his laptop. Miles had a chance to get a talk with his dad finally, and they agreed that he could throw up some art by the police station. Now he was listening to music, not noticing the knocking on his window.

"Dude, i-it's her, I knew it wasn't a dream."  
Ganke said frantically tapping Miles shoulder.

"What are you talking ab- Gwen!" Miles opened the window. Gwen immediately pulled off her mask, showing a face covered in tears, and hugged Miles so tight that he fell to the floor. They were now on their knees, with Ganke watching awkwardly.

"Gwen, w-why are you here? I heard the collider explode. Is everyone ok?" She didn't respond. Miles rubbed her back.

"E-everyone went back...they're safe, Miles."

Miles eyes widened, "Gwen, no...."

"I'm sorry....I-I didn't want Peter to die twice."

"Gwen, I don't want you to die either...you didn't have to do that."

"I'm sorry Miles...I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's ok," Miles held her head up, and she saw he was crying a bit as well, "As long as you're here with me, we can do whatever you want. I'll be with you the whole time."

Why was he so nice to her, even when she made a decision that basically ends her life at 15. At least he understood. She hugged him again and said, "Thanks Miles. I-if you want, I can teach you some Spidey stuff."

"That would be amazing, but, you need rest. I'm sure you can stay at May's place."

"Yeah. Can you come with me?" He nodded, and got his store bought costume back on.

"Wait," Ganke interrupted, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, we gotta go." Miles said as he grabbed his backpack.

They jumped out the window, and Miles realized he had no web shooters, so he had to jump between buildings. Gwen noticed this after a while and swung back.

"Sorry, here you go." she laughed a bit and gave him one of hers.

"Thanks. I'm still not very good at it yet, though."

"It's okay, just start slow. Over time, you'll find your own style. I'll slow down for you."

And they were off. Swinging over the bright city, as it recovered from the events from the last few days. They arrived at the doorstep of May's house, which was still destroyed after their small battle.

"Oh, um, did we do that?" Miles joked as he pressed the doorbell. No answer.

"Spider-Shed?" Gwen suggested.

"Oh yeah." They leaped on the remains of the roof and hopped down to the shed.

Miles was surprised when the shed opened without having a key. The duo stepped into the elevator, and down they went.

May was sitting on a chair and smirking, knowing Miles would eventually come back. Her smirk turned into a gasp when she saw Gwen.

"Hey May, um, so Gwen kinda needs a place to sleep, and clothes, probably."

"I see. Miles, stay here." She went with Gwen back up the elevator and into the house. Apparently there were still clothes in her closet that didn't get ruined, so, she handed Gwen some of Peter's pajamas.

"A-are you sure?" Gwen said, staring at the PJs.

"It's fine. Besides, I can take you shopping if you ask."

"Thanks, May." May gave her quick hug and returned with, "Make yourself at home. I'm gonna have a talk with Miles."

Miles was observing all the Spider-Man suits, being a bit of a fanboy. His act changed when May came out of nowhere.

"Miles."

He almost zapped her, but thankfully he knew her voice, "Oh, what's up?"

"You didn't destroy the collider?"

"Oh. Yeah, I don't think I was ready yet. Peter said so."

"And you listened to him?"

"Uh....yes?"

"What about....her?" May pointed up.

"I know. She didn't tell me how, but, she ended up staying behind, even though Peter said he'd do it."

"She's selfless, but.....actually, you know what, Miles? We can talk later. I gotta ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Are you really gonna be the new Spider-Man....wearing, that?" She guestered at his costume. Before Miles could answer, she said, "Go ahead. Try it on," pointing at the classic red and blue onesie.

Miles looked at it for a while, then an idea sparked his mind, "Wait. I have an idea." He reached into his backpack, and pulled out some spray paint cans.

After the paint was almost dry, he put on his new creation. It felt so much better than the other one.

"What do ya think?" Miles was cheekily smiling under his mask. May gave a thumbs up, and handed him two new web shooters.

"Made them myself. They fit perfectly." She said with a wink.

"Thanks so much, but, I gotta get back to my dorm now. I got school and stuff. Thanks again." Miles said as he went up the elevator.

He skipped into the house, with Gwen walking around. She took notice at his suit and smiled.

"So much better than the kiddie suit."

"You can say that again." Miles took off his mask.

"Hey Miles, I was thinking about what you said on the bus. And, I guess, if there's not much time, then...I guess I can call you..."

"Are you saying that I'm your-"

"Friend! Yes, Miles, you are my friend."

Miles held out his hand, "Cool."

She gave him a handshake and said, "See you around, Spider-Man."

"You too, I'll come by as soon as I can. You'll also probably need this back," he gave her back the web shooter and used his own to swing away.

Miles landed on the side of the window, opened it, and saw Ganke writing a Bloogle Doc called, "My Roommate Might Be Spider-Man."

"Your roommate is Spider-Man." Miles said, removing his mask again, and putting on sleep clothes. Before his headphones could slip on, Ganke said, "You seriously can't just leave me hanging, what the heck is going on!"

"Ok...fine, but, you can't tell anyone. No one. At all."

Ganke hesitated, but nodded, "I Promise."

Miles had finally been done explaining, and Ganke had paid full attention. Miles was sure he didn't blink once. But he was also, tired, and dropped back on the bed. Sleep took him over fast.

Ganke went back to his laptop, and changed the title to, "My Roommate IS Spider-Man!"

...

Another day of school was ahead, and Miles was motivated to keep going. He spent most of the morning working on his essay. 

School went by very fast, as he could only really think about Gwen, and all the things they could do before...it happened. Miles pushed all the negative thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Mr. Morales...Miles!" His math teacher exclaimed.

"Hm? Oh, uh, sorry?" The boy replied, whilst the teacher rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying..."

...

The day was finally over, and following it was the weekend, Miles returned home after the weirdest week of his life. He gave 3 knocks to the door, and was answered with a huge hug and kiss to the forehead. He hugged back.

"Hey Mami."

"Hola, Miles, how was school, Qué aprendiste?"

"School was good, but I'm ready for the weekend now." Miles sighed as his mom let go and they entered into the house. Miles went straight to his room, glad to be back.

Gwen came to mind, and knew exactly what to do for her, he would draw a portrait of her as a little present, then maybe show her his spot for tagging.

It had been an hour or so working on the drawing when dinner was prepared and his Dad entered. Miles, with his headphones on, didn't notice this until his hair was getting ruffled.

"Uh, hey dad!"

"Sup Miles," he caught a glance at the girl his son was drawing.

"What'cha working on?"

Ah crap. "It's just, a little thing I'm making."

"I can see that. Who is it?" Jefferson was hiding a smirk.

"Well, it's not a real person, I just wanted to try something....y'know."

Thankfully his dad bought it, "Oh, ok. Dinner's ready by the way."

"I'll be there soon." And with that his dad left the room. And he did not buy it, but Miles didn't know that.

The table was set, and the family dug in. After a minute or two of silence, Jefferson decided now was the time to strike.

"So, what's your girlfriend's name again, Miles?" Rio looked up from her food almost instantly. 

"Dad!"

"Oh Dios mío! Miles, you have a girlfriend?" Jefferson gave a knowing smirk to his son, who just sighed in return.

"No mami, she's actually just a friend from school, that's all."

"Mi hijo, what's her name?"

"Gwen. I met her in physics class a few days ago. I made a pretty terrible joke, but she laughed. After that we became friends, but um, just friends. She's a ballet dancer, she's in a band, pretty cool, and she's funny..." 

The parents shared a look at each other, though Miles didn't notice, "So I, uh, just wanted to do something nice." Rio and Jefferson silently decided to let Miles realize he had a crush on his own. 

"Well son, we're sorry for assuming, and we'll let you finish that drawing." Said Jeff.

"Besides, yesterday I saw something so weird yesterday. It was like Spider-Man, but with a different suit. A Spider-Woman, I guess." 

Miles immediately started choking on his potatoes, "W-what?"

"Yeah, I didn't get a picture, but I saw it swinging away, leaving Wilson Fisk in some web trap."

"Oh, that's pretty strange, dad. Um, can I be excused?"

"Uh, okay." Said Jeff. Miles took his plate to the sink and scurried to his room. He didn't know what to think. They wouldn't do anything bad to her if they saw her, right? Spider-Mans been an ally for the most part. Miles seemed to be concerned about her being on the news, but hopefully that wouldn't happen either.

Miles looked back at his half finished drawing, he just needed to finish the hair and color it in. He sat back down, and got to work. A smile slowly crept on his face, thinking about how happy she'd be when she saw it, the way her eyes squint a little, showing her beautiful smile-

Miles eyes widened as his smile disappeared, "...crap."

... 

Miles opened his eyes, and saw Gwen right in front of him. He jumped back in surprise, until realizing he was at his desk, with a finished drawing in front of him. He shook his head to get rid of the grogginess, took the drawing and gave it one last good look. It was Gwen in her school uniform from the shoulders up, giving a tiny laugh, while the background was pink, teal, and white stripes that looked to be radiating out of her figure. 

He put creation into a manila folder, then into his background, along with some spray paint cans. After eating breakfast and showering, he suited up in his brand new Spider-Man costume, also putting his normal clothes over it, and walked to the door, about to be on his way-

"Where are you going?" Jeff stopped him in his tracks, as Miles completely forgot to announce he was leaving.

"Oh, you know, i just wanted to hang out with friends and stuff, the usual. I kinda forgot to ask, I was in a rush."

"Which friends?" Said Rio. Miles didn't think this was a time worthy of lying, so he just told them straight up, "Gwen. I was just gonna show her around, that's all." He gave his most innocent smile.

Jefferson and Rio looked at each other, "Jeff, it's been a long week. Let him relax."

"Okay, okay, but be home by 6, no later." Miles nodded, and opened the door.

Then he remembered, "Bye guys, I love you."

Rio gave him a huge smooch, while his dad smiled. Miles now was on his way to May's house, he had time to kill so he decided to just walk. 

The Knock, Knock, Knock-Knock-Knock at the door informed Gwen that Miles had arrived, and she couldn't help but smile a little.

She opened said door and was greeted by her friend, "Hey, you're up early." He joked.

"Yeah, I knew old people liked to wake up earlier but I didn't expect to be waking up at 5:30." Miles chuckled.

"So, I gotta pretty sweet spot I want to show you. Maybe we can swing there?"

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. You're gonna like it, trust me."

"Fine, gimme a minute to put my suit on," she ran upstairs.

...

"Okay, this is really high up, Gwen." Miles protested, looking straight down at the city below.

"Well, there's no backing out now. We're at the top." They were on the side of a building, a least 800-1000 feet in the air.

"Okay. Just follow me." She said and jumped, starting a series of flips.

Miles took a deep breath. It's a leap of faith, he remembered.

He back flipped off the wall, hearing the glass shatter from behind. He opened his eyes, and saw the ground coming closer to him, as well as Gwen, who seemed happy with him.

His flailing turned into a dive as he readied himself. He aimed a web shooter at another building, and shot a long web that hit. He gained lots of momentum and passed Gwen....for a few seconds. She was impressing Miles with every flip. He tried to do some of the moves as well, but failed pretty bad. 

She noticed this and chuckled, "Miles, you can't copy me like that. You'll make your own style."

"Okay...hmmm," The boy spotted a building and decided to try something, "Like this?" He asked, and zipped to the building, do a little wall run before spinning off.

"Pretty good, Morales. Keep it u-" her compliment was interuppeted when she let out a cry of pain, and her body glitching out, and she started falling, too weak to spin a web. Instead of shooting a web at her and probably causing whiplash, he shot one at a far building, letting him lower to the ground, so he safely caught her and landed on the side of a building.

"Looks like I just saved my first life today." 

She laughed, "Shut up, man."

"You okay?"

"Of course, I'm used to it now. Kind of."

Miles and Gwen simultaneously started flushing when they realized that he was holding her in a bridal style, their bodies hugging close to each other. 

"Well, um, we're almost there now." Miles said as she got out of his arms.

"I guess we are. We should probably switch back to civilians now." 

He nodded as they dropped down into an alley.


	2. Graffiti and Ice Cream

Welcome to the uh...I don't have a name for it yet. Er, the Spot! Welcome to the Spot, Gwen!" 

"Okay..." Gwen looked around and saw the art Miles and his uncle had made, "You made this?" She asked.

"Yeah, me and my...uncle, right before the spider bite."

"You've got a thing for art, huh? This is really cool." A big smile went across his face, which in return made her do a small smile.

It was then Miles realized why he brought her there, "Oh yeah!" His sudden outburst made her jump a bit, "There's still some room for more art." He reached into his bag.

Gwen sat on the couch that had been left there, "So I get to watch you work?"

"Nope," Miles handed her a blue and pink spray paint can, "Make something awesome."

"Miles, I'm not an artist," she said, but Miles led her to a wall anyway.

"It can be anything. Even random lines and stuff. Just express yourself. It's easy!" He said as he started on his own creation. 

Miles was painting his spider logo, but with added details, and when he looked over at Gwen, he saw her name, with some swirls and dots around it. He grinned when he saw how immersed she was in her work.

"Here, lemme show you a trick." He grabbed a black spray paint and started tracing the letters, giving a 3D effect.

Gwen noticed just how much Miles cared about art. It was one of his passions, not to mention he was really good, too.

When he was finished, he asked her, "Hey, wanna take a picture together?" To which she lightly shoved him and replied, "Duh." Miles had a selfie stick in his backpack. He connected it to his phone, and stood next to Gwen, who was practicing her smile.

"Wait, maybe I should put my arm around her. No no, that's weird. But then again, maybe-"

"Miles? Are you gonna take the picture or..."

"Oh, sorry. 3, 2, 1..." The camera clicked. They both viewed the photo, and Gwen took out her phone as well.

"Do you think you could send that to me?"

"I don't know if inter-dimensional texting would work, but it's worth a try." Miles put her number into the phone, and sent the photo. He got a reply that read, "Who is this?" He deleted the text and number from his phone.

"Well that was disappointing." Gwen pouted. Miles shrugged and laughed.

"Hey, so, are you hungry?" He asked.

"I could eat, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this fast food place called Ms. Wendy's, it's actually not all that great, I just go there for the ice cream."

"Well, maybe we should try it then."

"Okay." And with that, they left the subway and swung to a building close to their destination.

"Okay, do they have it in chocolate?" Gwen asked. Miles nodded. "Cool, I'll wait here."

"You're not coming?"

"I don't wanna risk glitching in public."

"Oh yeah, okay, I'll be back." Miles said and backflipped off of the building. He put his clothes over his suit and walked inside, shuddering at the cold air conditioning.

Miles ordered two of the treats, one vanilla and one chocolate, payed the cashier, and after waiting a minute, got his ice cream. He was already out of the door when he noticed both of them were chocolate.

"Seriously?" He ranted, but sighed and kept moving. He took a few glances around to make sure no one was looking, before walking up the building to meet Gwen.

"Hey, so, funny thing happened-" He stopped talking when he saw Gwen clutching her stomach and groaning from the aftermath of a bad glitch. Miles put down the food and helped her sit up.

"Gwen, are you okay?" 

"Not really, but I'll manage."

"We should go back to May's-"

Gwen held up her hand, "No no, it's okay. I'm okay, Miles." She stood up to prove her point. Her attention turned to the ice cream.

She raised an eyebrow, "I thought it would be more like a sundae. They really put it in a soda cup?" 

"Well, it's kind of like a mix between a milkshake and soft serve." Gwen took a spoon and tasted it.

"Okay, I like it." She said between spoonfuls.

Miles grabbed his own, sulking at the cup, chocolate was not his go to flavor.

They both sat down, Gwen still shoving spoonful after spoonful nonstop. Miles took the opportunity to observe the sight beside him. He had a clear view of her shaved side, which he still felt bad about.

"Miles?" Gwen looked at him, a bit worried, "Is there something on my face?" Miles realized he had probably made her uncomfortable and shook his head to indicate a 'no', then popped a spoonful of the treat into his mouth, looking elsewhere. Gwen also realized he had been staring, and smiled.

She saw him set down his cup, "If you're not gonna finish that, then..."

He handed it to her, "Here, go nuts."

Apart from Gwen's slurping, it had been painfully quiet, so Miles decided to say something, "I know I'm not supposed to, but I really do like your haircut." She gave him a fake glare,

"I'm still deciding if you can like it or not."

"Are you leaning towards a yes?"

".....uh, nope." She smirked. Miles raised his knees to his head and pouted. When Gwen questioned what he was doing, he replied with, "Trying to make you feel bad." He lifted his head up with a hopeful smile, "Is it working?"

You are too cute sometimes, Miles, she thought, yet half whispered. Hopefully he didn't hear that. He did.

His heart skipped a beat on the inside, but decided to play it cool, "Well, thanks for letting me know, Gwanda." 

She mentally slapped herself, "Don't let it get to your head." Miles chuckled in response and decided to drop it there.

"We should probably get going now, right?"asked Miles.

"Probably." They threw away their trash and started to head back to May's. Miles decided to show off a bit, so when Gwen was behind him, he attempted to wall-run a building and vault a billboard into a backflip. What Gwen saw was Miles nearly slipping off the wall and face planting into the billboard, slipping off into a freefall. Luckily Miles caught himself with a web, perching under the billboard, complemtating what just happened.

"Not a word." He ordered when Gwen perched next to him. She didn't have time to respond when they sensed something off. There were 3 guys mugging someone. A nod to each other signaled their attack plan.

Miles decided to test his spidey-banter for this occasion, so he comically walked down the wall behind the thugs, calling out, "What do we have here?" Immediately a gun was pulled out and pointed at him. Miles instinctively raised his hands, before realizing he was frickin' Spider-Man and webbed the gun out of his hands and tossing it asides.

"Hey now, are firearms neccessary?" Miles quipped, expecting banter back, but was met with a few confused looks, even from the mugging victim. One spoke up, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Spider-Man. Nice to meet you."

"You're supposed to be dead!" The second one remarked. Miles hopped down from the wall, "And you're supposed to be in jail." He retorted.

"Don't worry, I'll make him dead!" The third thug pulled out a knife and lunged toward Miles. He dodged the first swing and landed a punch right to their face, knocking him out cold. At the same time, Gwen was watching the whole ordeal on the wall across. She shot 2 ropes of webbing at each ones head and crashed the two together. The duo webbed them to the ground, and Miles checked on the victim, who thankfully hadn't been hurt anywhere. 

"You have a good rest of your night, sir." Miles said, fist bumping the man, before he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Miles turned to Gwen, and his excitement burst out.

"That was....amazing! Did you see? He was like, 'I'll make you dead..', but then I dodged him and, wham! Right in the-"

"PDNY. We'll take it from here." The familiar voice made the new Spider-Man jump. Miles let out a curse in spanish, just loud enough for Gwen to hear, who was standing right behind him. Jefferson closely observed the two, and the blanket of webbing they had covered the thugs in. 

Miles stammered for a second, then continued with,"Well, we'll be on our way now sir. I look forward to working with you." Miles said in very forced deep voice, effectively confusing both Gwen and his dad. Jefferson kept his serious expression and walked past the two, talking into his intercom, muttering something about 'teens.' Gwen and Miles continued their swing.

Gwen spoke up after a bit, "I don't think you have to use a fake voice around cops, Miles."

"That's my dad." Miles admitted. 

"Oh."

"Heh, yeah, I hope this plays out well." 

...

May's house was somewhat better looking, most of the holes in the walls were fixed. When the two were approaching the door, Miles took a glance at Gwen, who seemed...sad?

She then smiled a bit, "Thanks for hanging out with me today, Miles. I had fun."

"Yeah, I hope we can do it again soon."

Her expression fell, "Well, I don't know...if my glitching gets worse from here, I probably shouldn't be out in public, right?" 

"Then we could hang out here! I have a bunch of board games I can bring over, I'm a beast at monopoly, y'know."

She laughed, "I'll hold you to that. You'd be begging for mercy playing against me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Is is definitely a challenge, spider-boy." The two laughed for a bit, and Miles realized there was one more thing he forgot. He reached in his backpack and got the manila envelope.

"What's that?" Gwen questioned.

"It's, uh, for you. You don't have to open it now or anything, just whenever you feel like it, or, right now's fine if you want to!" Gwen could only blankly stare at him after his ramble and sudden awkwardness.

"Sorry, heh, I'll see you tomorrow though. With monopoly." He held up his fist, signaling for a bump. She instead just gave him a smile that made Miles heart flutter for a second, and gave him a quick hug. Miles started to walk down the steps, waving and saying a quick, "Bye."

"Bye, Miles. Thanks again." She turned the doorknob, still facing him.

"Bye." Miles said again, then inwardly facepalming realizing he said it twice.

The entire altercation made Gwen forget the envelope she was holding. What's in this thing he got so nervous about?

She carefully opened it, just in case he wanted the envelope back. A piece of sketchpad paper was inside. Gwen pulled it out from the sleeve and her cheeks faded slightly pink as she saw what it was. It was like looking in a mirror, if the mirror made you look extremely beautiful. She saw herself, in her school uniform, with a smile that showed her tooth gap. The gap wasn't something she was very fond of, but Miles really made it look cute.

She could tell he put hours into this, and even got the details of her freckles, something she didn't think was that noticeable. Gwen had been studying over the whole thing for a good 5 minutes, a small smile accompanied her blush. So this is what he thinks I look like? Gwen stopped smiling after she realized someone was behind her.

"He drew that?" May asked.

"Yeah, he did....how long have you been behind me?"

May ignored her question, "Doesn't it look beautiful?" Gwen looked down at it and nodded. May motioned for her to sit down on her couch.

"So, Gwen, tell me about your day." Gwen couldn't help but smile at her request.

...

"So, Miles, tell me about your day!" Rio asked after Miles was free of her bone-crushing hug.

"We just got some food from Ms. Wendy's, and y'know, just walked around and stuff."

"What else? Is that all? When will you see her again?"

Jefferson spoke up from the couch, "Rio, leave the boy alone."

She responded with a, "Fineee..." and kissed Miles cheek one more time before letting him go to his room. Miles took off his backpack and sighed. Today was certainly eventful for him. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
